Communication service providers invest in the communication networks they provide to their customers in order to ensure high quality voice and data transmission. However, differences in quality and performance between the networks of service providers may not be apparent to customers who do not have previous experience or access to quality and/or performance data regarding the networks. Furthermore, the rapid expansion of wireless networks has resulted in a large number of first-time users and customers who have little knowledge of performance and quality differences between wireless networks. Accordingly, it is difficult for service providers to gain a clear marketing advantage based upon network performance alone.
By contrast, new communication devices used on these networks are proliferating rapidly and are often accompanied by comprehensive advertising campaigns that bring a great deal of attention to the new features and advantages offered by each of the devices. Accordingly, communication service providers have recently employed the strategy of pursuing exclusive agreements with manufacturers of certain communication devices to distinguish themselves from competitors in the marketplace. Accordingly, the market for new communication devices such as wireless smartphones is rapidly expanding as manufacturers try to develop the most popular devices that will bring the greatest value to such agreements.
Many service providers may typically pair new devices with contractual obligations that require the customer to purchase a service contract for a defined period of time, perhaps even several years, thereby guaranteeing the service provider a revenue stream for at least the life of the contract. While demand for new devices may generally be sufficient enough that a significant number of customers are nonetheless willing to agree to such terms in order to obtain the newest and best devices, many of the customers eventually wish to purchase a newer device before their service contract ends. These customers are usually limited to the selection offered by their service provider in order to avoid substantial penalty fees for early cancellation of their service contract.
Accordingly, many customers would prefer to be able to use new communication devices offered by different service providers on other networks available to them, for example those provided by service providers with which they already have an active service plan.